


Tether

by shanachie



Series: Endgame Assassin Baby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Natasha lost so much and now there might be hope.





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> I have soooo many feelings about Endgame. SOOOOO MANY FEELINGS. And when I have that many feelings... I have to turn to fic. I'm going to make this a series because I have a couple more to address my feelings.
> 
> This is an AU of my Assassin Baby fic because the timeline from the original doesn't work out quite right.
> 
> Special thanks to my girls, its_not_my_fault and dragonydreams. They beta'ed this super fast! And then I dragged my feet posting it.

“I haven’t seen that in a while,” Steve commented, motioning towards the necklace around Natasha’s neck. From the backseat came Scott's soft snores. The other man had drifted off not long after they’d hit the highway.

The former assassin’s hand moved towards the arrow before falling back into her lap. “When Ariana turned sixteen, I gave it to her. Clint had given it to me when she was born. She wasn’t wearing it when she was… when we lost her.”

“And now?”

“If I can give him hope that we’ll get her back… I can get him back,” she said quietly. “I lost him that day.”

“You can’t think you weren’t enough,” Steve protested.

Natasha looked out the window, not really seeing the countryside they were driving through. “It’s not that, Steve. Ariana… Ariana was his whole world. She was _our_ whole world. When we lost her…” This time when her hand went towards the necklace, she allowed the motion to continue.

“Natasha,” Steve attempted.

“Rhody’s been tracking him,” Natasha continued. “I know what he’s been doing. I know how he’s been coping.”

“We’re all coping in our own ways.”

“Clint seems determined that if Ariana didn’t survive, no one who’s committed a crime should survive either,” Natasha said dryly.

Steve signaled to take the turn that would put them on the road towards Tony’s home. “Once we convince Tony to get on board, we’ll get Clint, and bring them all back.” Another turn took them onto the final road that would lead them to Tony’s house. “We’ll bring them all back.”

“I hope so, Steve. Because I don’t know how much longer I can go on without them both.”


End file.
